Regreso De Las Leyendas
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El mundo ha estado en paz por mucho tiempo; ahora un extraño fenómeno vuelve a reunir a las leyendas para crear Caos y Orden.
1. Eclipse

Regreso De Las Leyendas

Capítulo 1.- Eclipse

Misty se encontraba en un valle lleno de luz y el césped era de un tono tan verde que parecía salido de un cuadro famoso; camino lentamente y entonces el césped paso a un color rojo; miro al cielo donde la luna ya no tenía su color natural sino que parecía ser una puerta gigante; un agujero al infinito. Varias sombras salieron cubriendo los alrededores de donde estaba ella.

– ¿Misty?– la chica volteo para observar al entrenador pokémon de pueblo Paleta

– ¿Ash que haces aquí?–

– Es mi destino… siempre lo ha sido; entregar mi vida para que todos ustedes puedan vivir. En verdad me hubiera gustado estar contigo más tiempo–

– ¿Qué demonios significa eso?–

– Adiós Misty– él se convirtió en luz azul que fue desapareciendo la oscuridad a su alrededor

– ¡ASHHHHH!– la chica trato de alcanzarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y después sintió caer

La chica ahora estaba en el suelo con las cobijas enredándola; en ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abrió dejando ver a sus tres hermanas.

– ¿Misty estas bien?– pregunto Daisy

– Eso creo–

– Pues no nos espantes asi feíta; estamos de vacaciones– reprendió Violet– Asi que es mejor que no grites por las pesadillas–

– Ya no la regañes, es horrible tener pesadillas. Vuelve a dormir–

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan maternal Lily?–

– Yo estoy en la habitación de al lado Dai y oí muy bien el nombre que grito… fue el chico que te gusta verdad; ¿Qué le paso?–

– Nada pero… tengo un mal presentimiento… como que lo perderé muy pronto–

– Entonces ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?–

– No es tan fácil Dai, ¿Qué le digo? Hola Ash soñé que te perdía y vine corriendo a tu lado porque quiero decirte que me gustas desde que éramos niños… Pues eso es ridículo. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos–

– Bueno… El estará bien te lo aseguro hermanita–termino Violet mientras que el presentimiento de Misty se hacía mucho más grande.

0—0—0—0—0

La gran pirámide de batalla se acercaba a Pueblo Paleta lentamente, después de años de investigación en las Ruinas Alpha de Johto y en las cuevas del Monte Corona Brandon volvía a Kanto. El estadio bajo cerca de la ruta 1 y el cerebro de la frontera fue a casa del profesor Oak con un semblante serio en sus ojos.

Mientras que en la reserva Todos los pokémon se sentían ansiosos por alguna extraña razón; el profesor investigaba el comportamiento y era muy similar al de años atrás cuando las tres aves legendarias habían peleado en las islas Naranja. El timbre lo saco de su ensimismamiento frente a la computadora, avanzo a la puerta de su despacho y abrió viendo que Tracey iba a tocar.

– Profesor… Brandon, el cerebro de la frontera está aquí–

– Gracias Tracey lo recibiré en el laboratorio principal– un mal presentimiento comenzaba a generarse dentro de él esperando que lo que le fuera a decir el pokearqueologo no fuera nada fuera de una consulta.

Avanzo hacia el laboratorio y en cuanto entro sintió el ambiente muy pesado; Brandon lo volteo a ver con un semblante serio.

– Hola profesor disculpe que lo interrumpa en sus estudios pero necesito de su conocimiento. He reunido varios registros en varias ruinas alrededor del mundo pokémon–

– Yo sé muy poco; en ese campo tu eres más diestro que yo– replico el profesor

– Si pero también sé que usted ha estado en estos acontecimientos o mínimo el entrenador Ash Ketchum– con eso al profesor se le congelo la sangre– El primer acontecimiento que tuvo lugar hace varios años en la región de las islas Naranja; después con la liberación de los Unown en Johto; siguiente la pelea de los titanes de la tierra y el agua en Hoenn; por último el detalle de las potestades dimensionales en Sinnoh. TODOS y cada uno de esos acontecimientos Ash ha estado involucrado ¿no es asi?–

– Lamentablemente Ash tiene esa suerte de estar cerca de los pokémon legendarios; ¿pero eso que tiene de relación?–

– En mis investigaciones estos efectos han dado muchas veces ese ciclo, las civilizaciones antiguas estaban dándonos advertencias de que esto pasaría otra vez, cada acontecimiento ya habia pasado antes y ahora hay algo más grave… encontré esta tablilla en una excavación en Sinnoh– Brandon le mostro una pieza de barro con una representación de un Solrock y un Lunatone unidos y bajo ellos una sombra que sale de la tierra formando un gran tornado y a su alrededor varios pokémon legendarios– Esto es lo que me preocupa–

– Ya veo; eso parece…–

– Asi es profesor; es un eclipse. Por lo que sé es que esta sombra asolo la tierra después de que todos los acontecimientos pasaran. Esto es como una advertencia–

– Pero ha habido varios eclipses alrededor de los años y no ha ocurrido nada parecido–

– Estoy seguro de que pasara; solo tengo que encontrar de que ese este símbolo– En una esquina aparecía un símbolo que el Profesor identifico rápidamente

– No puede ser–

– ¿Que profesor?–

– Ese símbolo me lo mando una arqueóloga llamada Eve cuando estaba haciendo un estudio cerca de pueblo Paleta; es el símbolo de Pokemopolis–

0—0—0—0—0

– Pikachu deslízate bajo ese Avalugg y dale tu impactrueno– el pokémon se resbalo sobre el suelo gélido por varios ataques de rayo hielo que habia dado el Cryogonal del líder Edel y generar los icebergs

– No dejes que se acerque Avalugg usa giro bola– el pokémon comenzó a girar para estrellarse contra Pikachu pero él siguió su camino y genero su ataque de contraescudo dando una tormenta eléctrica que no retrocedía ante el ataque acero.

Ninguno de los dos pokémon retrocedían, minutos después una explosión hizo que ambos cayeran al lado de sus respectivos entrenadores; Pikachu se levantó con muchas magulladuras al igual que Avalugg volvieron a embestirse uno al otro esta vez el pokémon eléctrico cubierto por una capa de electricidad y el otro generando un brillo. Avalugg piso fuertemente creando el ataque de Alud dejando al pobre pikachu en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

– Pikachu no puede continuar; el retador tiene su último pokémon– grito el árbitro mientras Ash recogía al maltrecho roedor

– Lo hiciste bien amigo– le dijo el entrenador de pueblo Paleta.

Mientras tanto desde las gradas veían el combate Clemont, Bonnie y Serena; parecía que el entrenador tendría la victoria asegurada con su primer pokémon que iba llevando la delantera pero después cayó ante Cryogonal y después una ágil tarea Pikachu y una cola de hierro critica les habia dado paso al segundo pokémon de Edel… ahora a Ash solo le quedaba una opción mientras que Edel todavía tenía a Avalugg y su ultimo pokémon; las cosas se ponían candentes. Ash tomó su última pokebola y sabía que ese pokémon era su única opción viable.

– ¡Apóyame Lucario!– el zorro azul salio de la unidad de contención y miro decidido a Avalugg.

– ¡Estoy listo Ash!– dijo el pokémon por medio del aura solo a su entrenador. Ash cerró los ojos y saco su pendiente de su chamarra y se lo puso; ahora demostraría nuevamente ese potencial que solo habían visto dos veces sus amigos.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Ash se puso serio!– exclamo el rubio mientras veía la batalla

– Esa es la carta más fuerte de Ash– secundo la niña

– ¡Vamos Ash tu puedes!– grito Serena con su Fennekin al lado

El aura de entrenador y pokémon empezó a verse en el ambiente lo que hacía que el hielo poco a poco se iba rompiendo a su alrededor; Edel dio una nueva orden a su pokémon que volvió a girar para dar el golpe al Lucario y sin que Ash dijera nada el zorro este hizo una barrera donde se estrelló el pokémon y un segundo después solo una gran bola aura se estrelló contra la tortuga de hielo quien cayó al lado de su entrenador con los ojos en espiral.

El líder no podía creer el poder que en verdad tenía ese pokémon junto con su entrenador quienes se veían serenos, su sangre hirvió y sintió una punzada de diversión; devolvió a su amigo a su pokebola y ahora saco a Abomasnow quien se puso en pose de batalla frente al zorro. Ash no abrió los ojos sintió el punto débil de su oponente; en el momento que se movió el enemigo todo le pareció muy lento y al abrir los ojos Lucario desapareció al instante dejando al pokémon árbol confundido.

– ¡Arriba Abomasnow!– grito muy tarde Edel cuando una lluvia de puños brillante ataco desde arriba

Abomasnow se cubrió sin mucho éxito y se tambaleo ante aquella lluvia de golpes; nuevamente el puño de Lucario brillo ahora de color naranja y dio un golpe centrado a su adversario para rematarlo, el pokémon cayo, literalmente, como árbol talado; tenía los ojos en espiral y el árbitro levanto la bandera del lado de Ash.

– Muy bien… ¡lo hicimos!–

– ¡Si!– secundo Lucario brincando al mismo tiempo que su entrenador

– Eso no lo habia visto en todos mis años como entrenador y líder de gimnasio, eso es estar en sintonía con tus pokémon–

– ¡Gracias Edel!–

– Gracias a ti Ash, me hiciste sentir ese calor de la batalla y ahora como recompensa te otorgo la medalla Iceberg lo que te permite entrar a la liga de Kalos–

– Eso haremos, ¿verdad amigos?– tomo la medalla y la mostro al cielo en su ritual privado.

– ¿Ash?–

– MM… ¿Qué sucede Lucario?– el entrenador vio que Lucario tenía sus sensores de aura alerta

– Siento, que algo muy grave está a punto de pasar–

– ¿Sientes peligro? ¿De dónde viene?–

– No, no lo sé– Lucario parecía confundido – Es más bien un presentimiento–

– Tal vez no sea nada, relájate amigo–

– Está bien pero hay que estar preparados– Ash regreso a su amigo a su pokebola y la miro con desconcierto… ¿en serio pasaría algo tan grave?

0—0—0—0—0

La doctora Eve estaba analizando la pieza de arcilla que habia traído Brandon y reconoció varios de los símbolos de las paredes de Pokemopolis; los introdujo en su computadora y esta automáticamente los devolvía como palabras gracias a un programa que ella misma habia diseñado.

– "El Sol y la Luna se alinearan sobre el templo sagrado, en ese momento se liberara la gran oscuridad que solo será contenida de nuevo por la luz; volved elegido, tu enemigo te espera". Eso es todo lo que dice como cualquier profecía antigua solo son palabrerías– dijo la chica despreocupada

– Te aseguro que no son palabrerías, muchas veces eh oído eso de mis colegas y no mucho después se liberan los pokémon legendarios desde el lugar donde estén durmiendo– advirtió el profesor Oak mientras que Brandon estaba pensativo

– El templo sagrado… Hay muchos de esos alrededor del mundo– susurro en voz baja que solo era oído por el mientras los otros dos discutían lo metafísico de lo científico– ¡Profesor!–

– ¿Qué sucede Brandon?–

– El templo sagrado… no es otro que el lugar donde se dice que toda la vida del mundo nació, es decir Kanto. Profesor aquí esta Pokemopolis y una estructura muy importante al norte el árbol del comienzo. El eclipse tiene que sombrear las dos partes–

– Bueno si es asi no hay de qué preocuparse; el próximo eclipse solar completo será dentro de 20 años– en ese momento comenzó a oscurecer afuera– ¿Pero qué?–

Todos salieron para ver como el sol iba mermando ante la sombra de la luna; no se explicaban como era posible aquel suceso.

– Pero es Imposible–

– No es imposible… Esa energía oscura de la que habla debe de haber hecho algo para que este momento llegara antes de tiempo–

– Un minuto…– el profesor se acercó a su computadora y el internet comenzó a fallar pero al recuperarse se dio cuenta de que cada "cataclismo pokémon" habia desviado a la tierra de su eje– Por eso decías que todo esto estaba conectado, este es un eclipse anormal que no estaba medido. Al parecer estamos ante el fin del mundo nuevamente–

– ¡No! ¡Yo aún soy joven y no he amado!– replico la doctora mientras la sombra cubría lentamente el sol.

Notas del autor:

Primer capítulo a paso lento pero ya mínimo tengo la idea central. Muchas gracias a los que están leyendo esto. Ahora ¿que pasara después de este eclipse?; ¿Dónde están los coprotagonistas?

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

HUACHI_SAMA


	2. Hechizos y oscuridad

Antes de que la luna cubriera el sol en una región al Oeste de Kanto Misty estaba combatiendo por segunda vez en la copa Remolino; el estadio rugía ante la final que disputaba contra una genio en lo que se refería a pokemon acuáticos ya que había llegado ahí explotando el potencial de los dobles tipos; ahora se encontraban en el último round un Psyduck bien entrenado contra el Gyarados de la pelinaranja.

Regreso de las leyendas

Capítulo 2.- Hechizos y sombras

– ¡Gyarados ataque de hidrobomba!– grito la chica mientras que su pokémon lanzaba el torrente

– ¡Eso es todo!– respondió Casandra cuando su Psyduck esquivo el ataque– pensé que sería más entretenido Princesa. ¡Psíquico!– los ojos del pato brillaron elevando el agua en torrentes y lanzándolos contra la serpiente marina

– ¡Deja de llamarme así!; al agua– el pokémon obedeció cayendo al agua– ¡Remolino! –

El tornado de agua se elevó hasta donde estaba Psyduck pero no se inmuto en ese momento el día comenzó a oscurecerse varias nubes tapaban el sol; era la danza de lluvia del pato que giraba. En un momento el torbellino se detuvo; el Psyduck comenzó a brillar dejando el cuerpo regordete por uno más estilizado y una cresta en la cabeza donde apareció una joya.

– ¡Este es el momento que esperaba! ¡Anulación y después acuacola!–

– ¡Gyarados usa acuacola también!– El ataque iba a dar contra el pato pero se deshizo ante la anulación y el segundo ataque dio de lleno haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las plataformas dejándolo malherido– ¿Cómo es posible?–

– Mi Golduck tiene nado rápido así que tu pokemon está en una posición de desventaja; ¡usa cabezazo zen!–

El pokemon se arrojó contra la serpiente que estaba aún desconcertada por el ataque anterior y no pudo hacer mucho para esquivar ese último ataque por lo que quedó flotando con los ojos cerrados; Misty iba a dar la orden de que se levantara pero el sonido no salía de su garganta. Otro sonido paralizo su mente, el de una bandera levantándose junto con el grito del árbitro que le daba la victoria a Casandra.

Ella dio saltos en su lugar y el cielo se comenzaba a despejar pero la oscuridad seguía una sombra negra con halo azul tapaba el sol; no era normal y Misty lo presintió en ese momento se abrió un agujero en el cielo del estadio de donde salieron varios puntos negros que bajaban hacia el centro; la chica por poco y no los reconocía pero al final se dio cuenta de que en verdad algo estaba mal pues eran Unown y la última vez casi no lo contaban, el mar comenzó a embravecerse y varios remolinos surgieron alrededor del estadio.

– ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?–

0—0—0—0—0

– ¿Lucario estas bien?– dijo Alana quien estaba entrenando con el pero en un momento cayo sujetándose la cabeza

En ese momento sintió una gran presión en su pecho como si alguien la hubiera golpeado y sintió un aura oscura, peor que la que había sentido de su hermano y del mismísimo entrenador pokémon Ash Ketchum cuando estaba desequilibrado. Camino a la ventana y vio que la oscuridad llenaba el cielo y a lo lejos el árbol del comienzo emitía un aura purpura; segundos después vio como una parvada de Pidgey volaba ahuyentada de ahí.

– ¡Esto está mal!– corrió con su amigo en la pokebola hacia su cuarto donde estaban las reliquias del aura guardián.

Subió hasta la puerta de su habitación en el castillo, al abrir la puerta las reliquias reaccionaban de una manera extraña; se sacudían y brillaban intensamente lanzando rayos azules y negros con orilla purpura. En verdad pasaba algo raro, volvió a la ventana para ver el árbol del comienzo; una luz purpura lo sobrevolaba segundos después una azul apareció y parecían golpearse mutuamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas desaparecieron. Y entonces el negro del cielo fue cambiando a un purpura tenue mientras la sombra cubría el sol.

Alana se colocó los guantes y se cambió por su atuendo de aura guardián; tenía que averiguar que pasaba. Nunca había leído nada sobre lo que estaba pasando pero algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

– Si estuvieras aquí Ash– susurro mientras bajaba para empezar su viaje al árbol.

0—0—0—0—0

En un pueblo a las afueras de Ciudad Fayenza las personas observaban con gran desconcierto el fenómeno que se estaba presentando; el sol siendo engullido por la luna, un eclipse que no había sido pronosticado por los científicos y dejaba a toda la región en tinieblas pero los pokemon cercanos empezaron a inquietarse; el eclipse llego a su punto máximo y se vio como una fina capa de nubes se iba juntando hasta crear una barrera que les quitaba la vista. Varios volvieron a sus casas decepcionados por no ver el terminó de aquel suceso.

Todo cambio en solo un segundo cuando varios rayos eran arrojados de las nubes cayendo sin control mientras las personas corrían; un brillo anaranjado se vio entre aquellas nubes de los valientes que alcanzaron a levantar la vista. En ese momento una gran esfera azul ilumino el cielo y después cayó como un meteorito hasta el pueblo.

Un momento de silencio y después una gran explosión que cimbro todo, ahora yacía solo un cráter y un rugido se oyó en el cielo.

0—0—0—0—0

La pantalla del videoteléfono no había soportado el número de llamadas que tenía así que paso el video a su computadora donde estaban los expertos profesores pokemon de cada una de las regiones; el primero el Prof. Elm, segundo el Prof. Birch, tercero la Profa. Ivy y por último la Profa. Juniper junto a su padre. Solo faltaba el profesor Rowan que no se encontraba en su laboratorio. La señal era muy inconstante haciendo que se perdieran algunas partes de la conversación pero en esencia comprendían el problema.

– Esto es muy serio; según lo que ha descifrado Eve esta oscuridad es algo más antiguo que los pokemon o la humanidad. Que fue desterrada por una gran luz, creemos que es la de la creación y después volvió a surgir pero fue detenida y ahora ha vuelto. Eso fue lo que hizo que Pokemopolis desapareciera, incluso los pokemon gigantes pudieron ser ese remanente de la oscuridad– dijo Oak

– Aquí ya se ha registrado una extraña tormenta y en otro lugar un sol extremo, varias de las personas están moviéndose del Monte Chimenea por temor a que haga erupción. ¡Oak no hay tiempo que perder! Me he contactado con May y su hermano para que reúnan a los entrenadores y ayuden a proteger a las personas– contesto Birch

– Pues aquí no ha habido muchas cosas extrañas pero ya mande a un grupo de expertos a la isla Shamouti para ver a las aves míticas y no comience otra guerra entre ellas– Ivy se veía preocupada

– Aquí una aldea fue exterminada por una tormenta de rayos y esperamos que no haya más; varios ya están llegando a las orillas de Unova. ¿Por cierto ya te has podido contactar con Ash?–

– No lo he podido hacer Juniper; al parecer este desequilibrio no me permite comunicarme con Kalos; le he mandado un correo al profesor Ciprés para que se contacte con él. Al parecer piensas igual que Brandon…–

– ¿Que es un elegido? Creo que la mayoría de nosotros lo creemos Oak; él es uno de los humanos que ha visto el mayor número de pokémon legendarios; si no es que ha visto a todos los que conocemos. Tú mismo lo dijiste el afirma haber visto a Ho-oh en varias ocasiones– interrumpió Elm

– Si en verdad lo creo y esperemos que él sea la luz que advierte la profecía, eso espero en verdad– murmuro

0—0—0—0—0

En Sinnoh cerca de la ciudad Rocavelo un extraño montículo de piedras es destruido por viento oscuro liberando a su prisionero nuevamente; soltó un gran alarido en forma júbilo por volver a estar suelto pero entonces enmarco sus ojos al cielo y un rayo descendió de las nubes haciendo que fuera transportado a un lugar lejano que él ya había olvidado.

Floto lentamente hasta una especie de sarcófago abierto donde emanaba un humo de color purpura intenso que podría ser confundido con negro. Sabía lo que encontraría ahí pero aun así no se detuvo.

– Spiri…–

– Así es; soy yo– el aura negra rodeo al pokemon y volvió a hablar

– Amo; por fin está despierto otra vez–

– Veo que no has olvidado Spiritomb; muchos creen que tú eres un pokemon con 500 años de edad pero es verdad que tienes más tiempo–

– ¿Cómo sabe que los humanos creen eso?–

– Es el aura oscura que alimenta mi forma, los pensamientos negativos, el caos en el corazón de los humanos; por eso tengo información de estos últimos 5000 años que he estado encerrado por el ultimo guardián aura que vino aquí exclusivamente para que no despertara. Ahora si he podido, ya no hay guardianes que cuiden la paz como en antaño: ahora si podré volver todo al caos donde surgió–

– Así es Amo y los pokemon le ayudaremos a que eso se vuelva realidad–

– Pero siento una pequeña presencia que me inquieta, tal vez no este desarrollado pero tiene un gran poder dormido, ¿será un aura guardián? No, siento otras tres más débiles. Esas aura son puras y al parecer pueden ser obstáculo en mis planes– Unos ojos aparecieron en el sarcófago; rojos como la sangre y con una profundidad insospechada, como si estuvieras viendo un abismo rojo– ¡Ataquen! ¡Generen caos en las personas! ¡Destruyan el balance del aura! Es el tiempo de que la oscuridad se adueñe del mundo, soy la sombra del inicio que se convertirá en la sombra del ahora–

– Si amo– Spiritomb comenzó a reír mientras que su "jefe" movía los hilos invisibles para que su plan fuera llevado a cabo.

Notas del autor:

Trayendo un nuevo capítulo, revelando al enemigo esta vez. ¿Ash estará preparado para enfrentar lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo es que llegara de Kalos a Kanto? ¿Quién es la extraña sombra? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas y les pediré reviews?... bueno espero que disfruten los siguientes capítulos y esperen algo antes de que termine este año.

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


	3. Catastrofes

**Regreso de las leyendas**

Disclaimer: Pokémon es una marca registrada de Game freak y licenciada por Nintendo; un mundo creado por el maravilloso Satoshi Tajiri. Que nos regaló a todos los que leen un maravilloso universo.

**Capítulo 3.- Catástrofes**

La noche sucumbió ante la oscuridad absoluta que asolaba el continente de Jotho-Kanto; Hoenn y más al este Sinnoh. Varias personas se habían refugiado en sus casas por los extraños efectos climáticos que estaban sucediendo. Muchos de los entrenadores dispersos en sus viajes estaban en los centros pokemon que hacía mucho parecían desiertos ahora eran bullicio y esperaban que esto terminara para continuar.

En uno de ellos estaban los hermanos Balance junto con Drew y una visitante que no habían esperado encontrar ahí, Iris la compañera de Ash en Unova.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no digan nada en las noticias?– dijo la Pelimorada

– Bueno; ya tenemos al grupo que nos acompañara a los alrededores del monte Chimenea para que evacuen con mayor rapidez, Max llevara al grupo A por la salida norte junto contigo Iris; Drew y yo iremos al sur–

– Ni siquiera me escuchas– inflo los cachetes la chica

– Déjala; cuando el profesor le pide ese tipo de trabajos mi hermana pone todo su empeño. No me extrañaría que se volviera su ayudante en algún momento–

– ¡Vamos esto que está pasando es serio sino el profesor no nos lo hubiera encargado a nosotros!–

Cada grupo de entrenadores se desplazó a sus puestos pero el cielo les mostro algo que nadie hubiera sospechado; el gran Rayquaza estaba sobre el volcán con su cuerpo cubierto de destellos naranjas y parecía que estaba muy enojado.

– ¿Cómo?– Se preguntó May y en ese momento el pokemon legendario despertó de su trance y rugió generando una bola de fuego morado en su hocico listo para disparar– No podemos dejar que ataque el volcán o creara una erupción–

El ataque salió disparado pero en el trayecto algo la detuvo; May gritaba para que avanzaran más rápido mientras que Max sintió una punzada en su corazón, eso que había detenido a Rayquaza tenía nombre… Deoxys. Y efectivamente el pokemon ADN ahora estaba protegiendo el volcán de su archienemigo, no sabían si era por su rivalidad o porque quería proteger a las personas del pokemon delta, Iris lo vio extasiada al ver la majestuosidad de un dragón tan imponente como aquel.

Otro ataque iba directo al cráter pero Deoxys cambio a su forma defensa y lo resistió, cambio a su forma velocidad y genero una esfera multicolor que lanzo en forma de rayo que debilito un poco al dragón. Otro rugido estallo en el cielo y mirando a su rival se elevó a los cielos para desaparecer.

– ¿Se rindió?–

– No lo creo; solo dejo que su rival se quedara con esta victoria pero volverá– añadió Drew a la chica

0—0—0—0—0

Sinnoh

En varios puntos había agujeros que demostraban que algo había ahí, en otro pueblo apareció un brillo naranja y apareció el pokemon espacio Palkia tenía un semblante siniestro junto con el color naranja de sus detalles; miro hacia el pueblo donde se encontraban familias enteras, comenzó a cargar su poder pero un ataque de torbellino acuático lo golpeó de lleno.

Miro hacia abajo y vio a un insignificante Piplup con su entrenadora a un lado; en verdad no podía creer que un ser tan insignificante tratara de detenerlo, abrió su boca y cargo un hiperrayo para eliminarlos a todos de su vista; lanzó el ataque pero no choco contra el suelo sino que se estrelló con una esfera negra con un aura purpura y estallo en el cielo.

– ¿Qué es eso?– dijo Dawn viendo al cielo una figura negra con una cabellera blanca

– El mundo está en peligro; yo debo protegerlo–

– ¡Darkrai!–

Palkia rugió y cargo su corte de vacío; los insectos debían ser eliminados. Entonces se vio un destello rojo en el cielo que hizo que el pokemon desistiera de su ataque; se abrió un portal y el pokemon espacio entro en el desapareciendo al instante.

– ¡¿Ganamos?!– replico la chica.

– Creo que no Dawn– una figura apareció tras ella con el atuendo moderno de aura guardián

– ¿Qué está pasando Riley?–

– Es algo muy malo, Lucario ha estado muy inquieto; necesitamos contactarnos con el profesor Rowan. Y tal vez necesitemos buscar a Ash–

– ¿Ash?–

– El aura esta con el– dijo susurrando.

0—0—0—0—0

Jotho

Misty había llegado en una pieza a Ciudad Trigal Gracias a un hombre que había ofrecido su bote para sacar a todos los que cupieran de las Islas Remolino que ahora sus aguas ya eran innavegables por el poder de Lugia que elevaba varios remolinos como en antaño. Y según las noticias de la torre quemada de Ciudad Iris había salido un relámpago multicolor y luego tres más lo siguieron. La chica estaba muy asustada de lo que podría pasarle a ella y a sus hermanas pero algo mas estaba en su pecho, ese sentimiento de que algo le arrebataría al amor de su vida. El cielo se torno rojo como si estuviera atardeciendo pero la después apareció una especie de aurora boreal. Ella se sintió tentada a salir pero Violet la tomo del hombro y señalo a una figura que había aparecido en el cielo; era un ave dorada completamente y sus alas mostraban el arcoíris fluctuante que estaba sobre la ciudad mirando a los humanos que juzgaría.

Su aleteo se hizo constante y varias flamas moradas lo rodearon; levanto su pico dispuesto a disparar cuando un rayo azul celeste, un tornado de flamas y un rayo golpearon a Ho-oh. Misty se soltó del agarre y vio como estaban los tres gatos atacando a su "jefe" no podía creer que pasara así en algún otro tiempo.

Las llamas moradas protegían al pokemon de los ataques mientras que su mirada despedía, odio… extendió sus alas y regreso los ataques cruzados a los pokémon (El fuego contra Raikou, el hielo a Entei y el rayo a Suicune) quienes cayeron al suelo heridos, nuevamente el pokemon arcoíris cargo su fuego y el brillo en el cielo se volvió completamente rojo y no se movió. Ho-oh se elevó y los colores de la "aurora" desaparecieron al igual que el trio que estaba en el suelo. Entonces una figura alta de cabello negro apareció por la calle que llevaba el centro pokémon a su lado un Lucario de color amarillento casi como si su pelaje fuera de oro; Misty lo reconoció y se tapó la boca.

0—0—0—0—0

Kalos

Ash estaba listo para partir del centro pokemon de Ciudad Fractal, cuando la enfermera lo llamo por su nombre.

– Soy yo– dijo el entrenador

– Ha llegado un mensaje del Profesor Ciprés; necesita que lo llames cuanto antes que es una emergencia–

– Gracias– el entrenador se acercó al videoteléfono marcando el número del profesor; ahí tuvo un primer foco rojo de que algo andaba mal cuando al estar marcando se veían líneas.

– Ash…– dijo el profesor a su interlocutor– que… no… ste…prof… k… me… cont… igo…–

– No le entiendo nada Profesor que es lo que sucede– entonces el video se apagó y se puso una leyenda de solo sonido entonces tomó el auricular

"Ash el profesor Oak me pidió que me comunicara contigo, es importante que vengas a Ciudad Luminalia. Al parecer algo muy grave está pasando en Kanto, uno de mis ayudantes va para allá con pokémon voladores para que lleguen más rápido"

– Así será profesor, pero creo que mejor dejo a los chicos aquí–

"No, tráelos aquí estarán más seguros"

_Más seguros… eso me da muy mala espina_

– Nos vemos en Ciudad Luminalia– Ash colgó y vio a los chicos que estaban platicando más allá; se acercó a ellos y Serena miro su cara de preocupación

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué quería el profesor?–

– Si, vendrá uno de sus ayudantes por nosotros para ir a Ciudad Luminalia. Prepárense–

– Si–

– Iré un rato afuera a practicar con Lucario–

El entrenador salió al patio del centro pokémon y lanzó la pokebola de su compañero aura, este salió hincado y con sus sensores levantados.

– ¿Tan malo es Lucario?–

– Ash, esto es peor de lo que pensé. Es una fuerza mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra que he sentido, una gran fuerza negra. Este podría ser un enemigo muy poderoso Ash–

– El aura está con nosotros; ¿no es así? Creo que el aura es más fuerte que cualquier otra fuerza. Es hora de que el Aura guardián Ash Ketchum vuelva para enfrentarla–

_Notas del autor:_

_Ya empezó la destrucción y Ash está preparado para enfrentarla. Por qué los legendarios "máximos" solo son los afectados; y los "subordinados" tratan de detenerlos. _

_Los leo en el otro capítulo que tendrá más y se revelara quien es la sombra misteriosa… _

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	4. Señor del Caos

El Regreso De Las Leyendas

Capítulo 4.- El Señor De La Destrucción

Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Kyurem, Zekrom y Reshiram; todos los legendarios poderosos tenían un semblante sombrío y detalles naranjas ahora estaban frente al pokemon de los 108 espíritus que estaba como interlocutor de su amo.

– Mi amo a despertado después de varios siglos es hora de que el universo regrese al caos del inicio; solo hay tres cosas que necesitamos tener primero. Mew destruye el lugar de donde se concentra un poder inmenso que podría ser un gran obstáculo para el maestro, Palkia y Dialga traigan a Arceus ante nosotros; por ultimo yo me encargare de que el hijo del amo venga a combatir con nosotros. Este dormido así que para liberar el sello que lo mantiene hay que generar más Caos para que el Amo tenga más poder– Spiritomb desapareció junto con los legendarios.

Mientras que en el mismo Kanto el profesor seguía en contacto con sus colegas quienes daban varias hipótesis ante ese apocalipsis. Pero el que tenía más esperanzas en que esto saldría bien como las últimas veces era el Profesor Oak quien había recibido que el mensaje a Ash Había sido entregado solo esperaba que el llegara.

– Profesor tengo una transmisión de un tal Tonio de Pueblo Álamos– dijo Tracey quien estaba junto con la Profesora Eve

– ¿Y por qué?–

– Dice que Ash le dejo el contacto y ahorita tiene algo muy importante que decirle– el profesor se acercó a la pantalla y vio a un joven con anteojos

– ¿Profesor Oak?–

– Si–

– Debo decirle que hay varias rupturas en los mundos del tiempo y el espacio. Incluso hay variaciones en el centro donde está el hogar de Arceus–

– ¿Arceus? ¿El dios pokémon? Eso puede ser un gran problema–

– Eso no es todo, la humanidad podría estar en peligro de caer en un vórtice donde todo desaparezca–

– ¡La oscuridad!–

0—0—0—0—0

Ash aterrizó con gracia junto con sus amigos frente a la mansión del profesor Ciprés quien los esperaba en la puerta.

– Ash, el profesor Oak me mandó un mensaje; algo muy malo está pasando en el mundo pokemon; al parecer no ha llegado hasta aquí pero ya avanzo hasta la región de Unova–

– Tengo que irme en el primer vuelo a Kanto y ver como es…–

– Los vuelos a Kanto se cancelaron hace unos momentos– interrumpió el profesor– solo podrías ir en barco pero es arriesgado–

– ¡Tengo que llegar! Todas las personas que me importan están en peligro– grito y en ese momento Lucario salió de improviso de su pokebola

Generó una barrera de aura donde se estrelló una esfera rosa que inmediatamente la rompió y hecho atrás al pokemon; el morocho volteó para ver al atacante y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Mew, varios tatuajes naranjas llenaban el cuerpo del pequeño pokemon y miró a Ash como si fuera algo insignificante.

– ¿Mew? ¿Qué haces?–

– ¡Cuidado Ash! ¡Esta poseído por el aura oscura!– replico Lucario mientras se levantaba

– Miuu– se transformó en un Lugia con los detalles naranjas

– Es raro pero no logro entender lo que dice, es como si fuera una lengua antigua– respondió el zorro

– ¿Lengua antigua?– dijo Ash

– Eso parece como una regresión primigenia; más poder, más caos– replicó el profesor sin decir más salió al laboratorio

Se generó una esfera en el hocico listo para disparar; Lucario se intentó levantar pero sintió una punzada en su pierna al parecer estaba herido por el último ataque. Ash saco su pendiente de la chaqueta y se lo coloco en el cuello.

– Gauuuu– el disparo fue directamente contra el chico levanto los brazos y cubrió a los chicos que estaban en estado de shock. Pero algo desvió el tiro hacia el cielo.

– ¿Qué?– frente a Ash apareció una figura blanca y morado; hacía años que no veía a ese pokémon– ¿Mew… two?–

– Déjame a mí; tú tienes que guardar fuerza– formó una esfera sombra y la lanzo contra el pokemon atacante

Mew cambio a su forma original y un aura rosa lo cubrió lanzando su ataque de extinción quebrando la esfera; el cielo se cubrió de una densa capa de nubes y varios rayos rojos caían, el viento soplaba, las nubes crearon un remolino y los ojos rojos aparecieron.

– ¡Regresa Mew!; veo que tu poder es más grande de lo que pensaba– el pokémon desapareció con su teletransporte

– ¿Quién eres?– grito el morocho mientras que una risa resonaba– Esa risa–

– Si Ash Ketchum soy la oscuridad del rey de pokelantis; soy el caos del mundo–

– ¿Caos del mundo?–

– Si y me convertiré en el caos primigenio gracias a los pokemon; mi nombre es Isfet* hermano de Arceus. Si quieres detenerme aura guardián ¡ven por mí!– las nubes desaparecieron y los chicos salieron de su estupor

– ¡Tengo que llegar a Kanto cuanto antes!– Mewtwo se acercó a el

– Yo te puedo llevar Ash; el poder de mi teletransporte puede llegar hasta Kanto pero necesito descansar un poco por el último ataque–

El profesor salió con un libro grande, se acercó al chico y le mostro la imagen que era igual al Mew que vieron; solo que este parecía un grabado muy antiguo.

– Esto es lo que vimos; lo leí hace tiempo y había visto algunas tesis de mis investigadores que hablaban de este; no sé si llamarlo estado de mega evolución; pero tiene el mismo poder que una mega evolución. Se le llama regresión primigenia–

– ¿Regresión primigenia?–

– Los pokemon legendarios son muy diferentes a los demás; han estado aquí desde hace milenios y se podría decir que ellos formaron el universo. La regresión primigenia es el poder original de ellos; no hay comparación y al parecer Isfet saco ese poder–

– Eso es lo que quiere– dedujo Lucario mientras se levantaba con aspavientos– Hay que detenerlo–

– Así lo haremos Lucario–

– Ash iremos conti…–

– No– el chico interrumpió a Serena enérgicamente lo que hizo que ella se hiciera atrás– Esto es un trabajo para mí, ustedes quédense aquí–

– Pero Ash yo…–

– Sé que estas enamorada de mí; pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos por que ya hay alguien en mi corazón– dio media vuelta a los chicos para ver de nuevo al zorro

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?–

– ¡Es el poder del aura! Nunca quise que lo supieras hasta que tú misma me lo dijeras. Pero ahora el mundo está en un gran problema y sé que talvez no haya otra oportunidad para hablar–miró al pokemon psíquico– estarán más seguros aquí con el profesor Ciprés ¡hora de irnos Mewtwo!–

– ¿Ash estás listo?– el entrenador regresó a su Lucario

– Si– la seriedad lleno el ambiente, Mewtwo tomó el hombro del chico y en un segundo desaparecieron

– ¡ASH!– grito la chica

0—0—0—0—0

Una gran batalla se estaba desatando en la frontera de los planos, Palkia, Dialga y Giratina no podían asestar un golpe potente al Dios pokemon. Cambio su apariencia para ser de tipo hielo y lanzo su ataque final "Sentencia". Los señores de los planos se dispersaron cuando estaba por caer hacia ellos.

– ¡Regresen! ¡Isfet solo los está usando para su absurda venganza!– Arceus se elevó

– Garrr (NO) – gruño Giratina mientras se desvanecía

– Aur ruaa arrr rauu rrr ar (El amo solo lo quiere ver) – Dialga hizo crecer su cresta y lanzo distorsión

– Gau gauuuuuu (El ganaraaa) –Palkia lanzo su corte vacío

Ambos ataques iban a fallar cuando el dios pokemon iba a esquivar pero el golpe umbrío de Giratina lo lanzo directamente contra los dos ataques que chocaron creando una gran explosión que cimbró la brecha tiempo espacio; el caos generado fue mayor que la vez anterior por el poder de los oponentes. Isfet sintió esa oleada y supo que su hermano estaba herido; mando una sombra de sí mismo para capturarlo en una esfera de energía.

– ¡Tráiganmelo!– se oyó en el cielo mientras se observaban sus ojos y una aura roja teñía la brecha– ¡El fin del mundo inicia!– su risa se inundó la brecha y varios islotes comenzaron a aparecer

0—0—0—0—0

Al tocar el suelo de Kanto sintió de golpe ese poder que venía de Pokemopolis; entonces una estrella dorada se acercó hacia ella haciendo que el viento y el cielo comenzaran a quebrarse.

Corrió rápidamente hacia allá como si no hubiera un mañana junto con Mewtwo; el poder iba en aumento y entonces apareció Mew que se transformó en Groudon, lanzo un ataque de estallido pero antes de tocar al pokemon y al chico el ataque se esfumo.

– Hola niño– una sombra apareció frente a Mew– veo que llegaste junto con esa copia–

– Yo no soy…– Mewtwo se arrodillo con varios rayos rojos a su alrededor– ¿Qué demonios pasa?–

– El ADN de Mew que aún está ahí es lo que puedo controlar pero no por completo–

– ¡Déjalo en paz!– El aura de Ash se elevó e Isfet se acercó a el

– Tú me recuerdas a alguien pero aun no estamos al nivel para que luchemos, es mejor que vayas con tus amigos, puede ser la última vez que los veas–

El suelo comenzó a temblar saliendo vapor como si fuera a surgir un volcán frente a ellos y segundos después el aura desapareció, frente a sus ojos todo en un radio de 5 km había desaparecido dejando un agujero con la orilla negra como si el mismísimo Palkia lo hubiera cortado.

– Ese poder es inmenso– dijo el pokemon Psíquico

– Pues es tiempo que lo detengamos o habrá problemas–

_Notas del autor:_

_Perdón por tardar y tener que cortar en esta parte pero no he tenido mucha inspiración para este Fic, el que va viento en popa es el de recuperando mi vida pero esperen la gran sorpresa de este fic porque realmente no creerán lo que pasara._

_Hasta la próxima y gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras_

_PD:*Isfet es el caos primigenio de la cultura egipcia_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
